


sorry! i'm gay

by villacreek



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, Smoothie Bowls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villacreek/pseuds/villacreek
Summary: annie💕💐: Felix babe please dont be mad i accidentally told the cashier that i was gay and hes giving me weird creepy vibes so would it please be alright if Mercie and i pretended to be dating when we all meet up just this once pleasee???felix: what
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 77





	sorry! i'm gay

Annette and Felix were the cutest couple in school, by far. People liked them because they were an unlikely pair (who would’ve thought the cute bio nerd and the angry jock would date?) and because their bond just seemed sincere. When they were nominated for homecoming court, they got the loudest cheers of all—classmates of all types complimented them with starry eyes and honest grins, because neither of them tried to act like they were something they weren’t.

That day, that morning, Annette was meeting up with Felix, his friend Sylvain, and her friend Mercedes for smoothie bowls. There was a cute little shop downtown that opened up bright and early run by this girl named Petra, and Annette was convinced she had some sort of Brigid smoothie magic…or something. Excited and also pretty famished, Annette had gotten up at morning’s first light to prepare for their little outing (god, she loved smoothie bowls).

She did her hair. Brushed her teeth, put on a spot of makeup. Chose a cute outfit with her signature palette of orange, creme and blue. Filled her water bottle, grabbed her purse. And she was out the door at 7:00 AM.

She arrived at the cafe at about 7:15 AM, and she probably could’ve gotten there earlier, but she took her sweet time choosing a cute playlist for the drive. She rounded the corner towards the entrance, expecting to see Petra at the counter as per usual, but it wasn’t Petra—it was a new guy. He sported purple hair like her, but in a different shade and cut in a sharp, dramatic line across his forehead. His features were defined and noble, and he looked at Annette with a nice enough smile. _Oh well,_ she thought.

7:16 AM. Annette walks up to the counter to order. The man’s tag says “Lorenz”—a silly name, in kind of a charming way.

“Good morning,” she greets him cheerfully.

“Good morning, miss,” he replies.

She muses about what to order for a second. Lorenz looks at her expectantly. Eventually, she looks back. “I think I’ll take the Enbarr Bowl, please,” she says.

“Ah, excellent. Packs a good punch for early mornings like these,” he says. “Would you like small or large?”

“Gosh…I’ll go with a large,” she answers, giggling. “I’m feeling pretty hungry.”

“No judgement,” Lorenz says with a smile. “Will you be paying with cash or card? And may I have your number, if it’s not too much to ask?”

The comment catches Annette off-guard. Extremely off-guard. She’d been going to pull her wallet out of her purse and fumbled so much she dropped it on the floor. Bending over to grab it, her face slowly turning red, she repeated a mantra over and over in her head: _just say you have a boyfriend. Just say you have a boyfriend._

As she stood back up, she opened her mouth and said, “Cash. Also, um…sorry! I’m gay.”

_…What…the heck…was that?!_

“Ah. I see,” said Lorenz, his smile unfaltering. “No qualms here. I have a ridiculous amount of gay friends.”

“Cool,” said Annette, about to explode.

“Here’s your change. I’ll have your bowl out in a moment,” he said. 

“Great!” Annette replied, and as Lorenz strode back to the kitchen to prepare her bowl she tottered over to a table like a rusty wagon and sat like an anvil.

It was 7:20 AM. Four minutes at the counter. She was alone in the Brigid smoothie bowl place with a worker who thought she was a lesbian and probably maybe would get creepy if he found out she wasn’t. Oh god. Oh god.

After a moment of stone-faced contemplation Annette whipped out her phone and sent a few quick texts.

* * *

The rest of the gang didn’t arrive until 7:50 AM. Mercedes came first at 7:30, then came Felix moments after at 7:35. Sylvain didn’t get there until 7:50 because he was a “lazy ass,” according to Felix.

And they all had a pretty decent time. When everyone was there they relocated to the comfy, cushy chairs in the corner of the cafe, chatting and laughing over smoothie bowls and charcoal-infused lemonade. Even Lorenz chimed in a few times, exchanging stories about his gay friends Claude and Hilda and Ignatz and—good god, the dude really _did_ have a lot of gay friends. Annette and Mercedes shared a chair. Annette sat in the other girl’s lap, letting her stroke her hair and hold her close. They snuggled and giggled and their faces were close, closer than Felix had ever seen them—but he wasn’t one to talk, because his hand was intertwined with Sylvain’s and Sylvain kept looking at him like they were going to go fuck in the bathroom or something. It was really pissing him off.

At 9:00 they all figured they’d overstayed their welcome. The table was littered with empty glass jars and wooden bowls with smoothie remnants pooling in them. Sylvain dabbed a napkin on Felix’s mouth. Mercedes helped Annette clean up.

They waved goodbye to Lorenz and he got Sylvain’s number instead, just for kicks. Felix and Annette had parked in the same direction.

“Bye, Mercie!” chimed Annette as she turned away.

“Bye-bye, Annie!” trilled Mercedes, and the smile she gave off made Annette grin even wider.

“See you later, Feenie,” tried Sylvain, but Felix flipped him off. They parted, laughing, and then Felix and Annette were alone.

They turned the corner and then Felix reeled on her. “What the _hell_ was that all about?” he snapped.

Annette shrugged and looked away. “I’m sorry, Felix…I just…I slipped up at the counter and he was giving me weird vibes, but I didn’t wanna ruin our hangout by being all uncomfortable and stuff.” Her voice was soft and gentle. Felix loosened up.

“Whatever,” he sighed, crossing his arms, and they kept walking. “I just don’t understand why you had _me_ pretend to be gay _too."_

Annette looked over. “I didn’t say anything about that? I thought you and Sylvain decided that by yourself. It made me feel a little better, actually,” she said, sheepish.

Felix’s expression went blank for a second, and then he scowled harder than ever. “God _dammit,_ Sylvain,” he hissed, and Annette laughed.

They got to Annette’s car. They exchanged a kiss goodbye, and for a split second, as she watched Felix walk away, she thought: what if I _am_ gay?


End file.
